Epic-7 Game
by mushimio92
Summary: Exploring Yuna & Kazran Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Yuna's Rescue

Yuna felt her left arm burn as though someone had poured hot liquid on her bare skin. She opened her eyes and looked towards the source of her pain. Her sweater was stained with dark liquid and it was spreading slowly along the fabric.

"Blood…" she whispered, feeling rather light headed at the same time. She remembered having a dream…nightmare… and… and…

Being as pre-occupied as she was and dazed from what she was feeling, Yuna failed to notice that she was being pressed against someone's chest, held tenderly but firmly in their arms. Her eyes were heavy, and her vision became rather dim – all her senses seemed to be failing her.

The arms carrying her tighten considerably.

"Hang in there." A low voice told her.

Yuna was compelled to listen to this voice. It was foreign to her but at the same time, it was soothing and calming to hear.

… "Trying…" Yuna muttered with all the breath she could master.

"Try harder" replied the voice, Yuna thought she heard a growl within the voice.

Feeling just slightly annoyed at the tone she heard, Yuna took a deep breath and forced her eyes to open.

She saw his face, and his eyes gazed into hers. Yuna noticed his red eye, blue long messy hair and sharp features which reminded her of a wolf of sorts.

Suddenly, her nightmare came back to her in an instant.

"Kaz…ran…" she mumbled.

His eyes widened a little when she mentioned his name, but he didn't say a word. She felt his arms tighten around her body.

"Yuna, stay awake…" he commanded her.

But Yuna had closed her eyes once more, the pain of her arm ebbed away. She wasn't sure if not feeling any pain was a good thing – maybe she was dying… in that case, it may be a good thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A sad memory

She saw him pacing around his office – books and documents strewn around without care, left on the table and floor that made navigating between them difficult yet he was able to pace up and down barely missing a step. Yuna hid herself behind a tall stack of leather bound books and peeked from the corner. He was muttering rapidly under his breath and was rubbing his forehead fervently from time to time as though deeply engrossed in his thoughts.

Yuna was hesitant to call him, knowing that she would be rude to do so as he didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of his thoughts. However, today was a special day… a special day for her at least. She forced herself to take three deep breaths, _this is it, I will ask him to celebrate my birthday…_But when she opened her mouth, her voice seemed to vanish.

"Haha! That symbol was wrong all along!" he shouted gleefully as he rubbed his black messy hair roughly. A chalk in his hand, and a duster in another – he began to erase something on the ground and scribbling something else intently.

Yuna looked at him, he was smiling and laughing to himself. When was the last time she saw him having an expression like that…. _Oh, right…before that day… _

"Dad…" Yuna thought to herself silently…

Without looking back, she crept away quietly towards the door and shut it behind her.

_There will always be another day for celebration… _


	3. Chapter 3

Alone

Yuna stood silently, her back against the door that she had just closed behind her. She rubbed her eyes dry with her long pink sleeves, and forced a small smile onto her face.

"At least I saw you smile this time…" she whispered to herself.

She glanced to the window where long white curtains were swaying gently with the wind. Vaguely, she remembered a time where three people would spend a long time looking at the scenery just beyond the window, munching on strawberry butter biscuits and tea. One tall man with messy black hair, a small girl with long brown hair tied with a piece of grey ribbon, and a woman who looked almost like the little girl except she was taller, had shoulder-length dark brown hair, a slender figure, bright brown eyes and a beautiful warm smile.

Yuna walked towards the window and placed her hand on the curtain fabric, wrapped it around her right hand and tugged on it tightly. She closed her eyes and visualized the woman standing next to her, as long as she could…as realistically as she could. The fabric around her hand was as close to the feeling of being held – Yuna felt a wave of yearning overcome her, her recently dried eyes started to water once more.

"I miss you…so much…"

Yuna had no idea how long she stood there immersed within her thoughts. If she could, she would have wanted to stay forever.

From a distance however, she heard someone calling out…calling her name repeatedly.

_Not now… _Yuna found herself pleading to no-one in particular.

"Yuna!"

She shut her eyes even tighter, she didn't want to stop imagining her mothers' face or stop holding her hands. For a moment, she wished that the commanding voice would shut itself up.

"Wake up now!"

_No way… no way! _

"Now!" said the voice firmly.

Yuna felt it difficult to ignore it any longer – unwillingly and having a strong feeling that she had no other choice. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with bright glaring lights shining into her face. Yuna felt a gush of chill cold air filling her lungs, the feeling was so jarring and unexpected that she trembled uncontrollably.

"Doctor! We got a pulse!" shouted a person to her right and then the person on her left, grip her shoulder tightly.

"Can you hear us?" he said.

Yuna turned her head towards the voice, and using all her strength she nodded slowly. She watched as the person in a surgical mask walked away, instructing something to the people around her – their voices tuned out by Yuna as she was feeling way too exhausted to even care anymore.

_Why save me..._

_I want to die…_

Yuna glanced at the large dull looking clock hanging on the wall beside her, _its' 10…is it Am or Pm…? _

Then for a moment, she finally noticed someone standing next to the clock. A tall figure, long blue hair and red eyes. And when she blinked her eyes again, the figure was gone…

…_who was that…?_


	4. Chapter 4

18th

"Ahhhhh! This is so boring…"

Yuna pulled the blankets over her head and let herself be overcome by the darkness under the sheets for a moment, "When can I leave…" she muttered to herself.

It was the third day that she was staying at the hospital, the nurses and doctors refused to let her leave. Yuna found herself to be bargaining with them repeatedly for the past few days, hoping and asking to be discharged, only to be rejected again and again. Yuna did understand their concerns, after all in their words – they wanted to make sure that she was completely in good health, especially when…she _almost died. _

After being in the ward for this long, Yuna was of course filled in by the head doctor - the circumstances of how she ended up in the hospital to begin with. Her situation was a big confusing mess as they found her right outside the emergency clinic, her right arm slashed and bleeding profusely through her sweater. None of the nurses, patients or doctors knew who left her there and Yuna was unable to tell them either. Somehow, if she tried to recall the incident - her head would hurt terribly and even her wound would start to sting as though someone was running a piece of glass under her skin.

She had a feeling that she was forgetting something really important…

"Lady Woo?"

It was uncommon to be addressed through her family name and the only few people who still called her 'Lady' was even rarer, Yuna quickly pulled the hospital sheets off her head and sat up straight. The person who addressed her walked into her ward.

"Mr Kim…" Yuna acknowledged…though hesitantly. She hasn't seen him since she was little, since…before her father passed away.

The man pulled a chair to her bedside and sat down, she glanced at him quickly. Yuna knew that she had to be respectful since he was her father old acquaintance…but…

"I heard that you were admitted to my hospital, I had to come to visit" He said calmly, and tried to catch her eye. _Oh, right…he was promoted to hospital director after my father passed away… _

"Thank you for being concerned…" Yuna replied politely, she looked at him quickly and gave a small smile. One smile, she regretted giving.

The man leaned towards her, in a manner that Yuna instinctively moved back.

"Yuna, you have turned 18…haven't you…?" he asked.

Yuna looked away quickly, she heard this spiel before… especially after she had reached her 18th birthday 2 months ago…it seems that everyone she knew or gotten to know – had been extra 'caring' towards her.

"Yes…" she replied…

Mr Kim moved closer, and Yuna thought she could feel his breathing accelerate.

Without giving herself away, Yuna carefully pressed the red button next to her bed. The red 'call nurse' sign above her bed and outside her ward lit up.

Almost immediately, a red haired nurse walked in. "Miss Woo, are you alright?" She asked concernedly. She did a double take however when she noticed the man.

"Mr Kim!" Yuna noticed her clipboard slide down from her arms slightly. "I didn't know you were here"

Yuna caught her eye, "I need help to go to the bathroom, please…" she said as firmly as she could.

The nurse looked at Mr Kim then at Yuna quickly, as though she sensed that she had interrupted something "Erm…"

"Go ahead…" Mr Kim said, he leaned back into his chair but looked menacingly at the nurse.

The nurse held her arm out for Yuna to hold, and she was hoisted up from the bed. Her legs did tremble a little but it was out of physical weakness…more of an emotional one…

They were nearly out of the door, when Yuna turned to look at Mr Kim

"Thank you for visiting, Mr Kim…" She said

Yuna was almost out of the ward with her nurse – feeling some form of relief, when she heard a cough accompanied by Mr Kim's voice – a fast and dull whisper that Yuna thought she may have imagined it.

"_If you weren't rich…I wouldn't have bothered…" _


	5. Chapter 5

Quiet Time

"Thank you…" Yuna whispered to the nurse as they reached the bathroom furthest from her ward.

"No problem..." the red haired nurse replied quickly in a small voice.

The nurse pushed the door open for her, and Yuna walked in by herself.

"Can I be left alone for a while?" She asked.

The nurse nodded and retreated out as fast as she could, Yuna couldn't help but feel some form of responsibility for her. The poor girl could be fired for helping her get out of a situation like that with the hospital director. Yuna sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the row of white sink.

"Just because…I'm his daughter…" she muttered to herself quietly.

"It is because I am the sole heir to his fortune…that is why everyone is so…"

Yuna turned on the tap and placed her hand under the running cool water, she flick her fingers left and right letting the water splash onto her clothes absent-mindedly.

Her father wasn't a researcher, he was the director of a tech company that was one of the main push of technological advancement and engineer of this town she lived in. He had a lot of brilliant ideas for the future, Yuna could remember one of them being artificial intelligence and robotics. _Robots that could help with security and even cooking eggs. _Something silly like that, caught her imagination at a really young age. Yuna was home-schooled by her father and mother, both teaching her their fortes. One of which was innovation and mechanics – something that Yuna excelled in. She did create her first robot at home, it had a silly design – basically a beach ball with a big camera 'eye' at the front. She even named it 'Tuna…'

Yuna looked down and realized that the front of her shirt was dripping wet, "Where… is Tuna…?" she muttered

She turned off the tap and reached into her right pocket. To her surprise, it was empty. "My phone…is not here…

Yuna emptied both her pockets, and then she realized… _I haven't thought about my phone for the past 3 days…never thought to charge it or even look at it..._

All of the sudden, the lights in the toilet went out – plunging the toilet into total darkness.

_?! _

"Wha…" Yuna held the rim of the sink tightly, she couldn't see anything but she could remember the layout of the toilet…she walked to her left, gripping the row of the sink as she walked. The darkness was extremely unnerving but if she could remember, the door to the outside was three steps away.

She was at the last sink now, _there should be wall here. _Yuna raised her left hand and started to search for the tiled wall which to her complete shock wasn't there.

_Girl stained by blood of an unknown, come to me… _

Yuna heard the voice ringing in her head, it was a playful…young girl's sing song voice. It seemed innocent enough and even quite entrancing, though there was a slight hint of coldness and eagerness in her voice as well…

_Come to me…open the portal… let your pain open the door to my freedom… _

Yuna's hands found a silver icy cold door handle as soon as the voice whispered this into the back of her head.

_Yes, just like your father… open the portal please... _

"**Yuna…my darling girl… help me… help your mother…" (mothers' voice)**

"Mother?!" Yuna haven't heard her voice in forever, she glanced around. Her hands still on the handle. Her body froze up, not with warmness or happiness which she usually felt when imagining her mother's presence. This time, she felt only fear.

"**Yes, baby girl… open the door… please….let me in..." (mothers' voice)**

Yuna grasped the handle tighter, _I should open this door…I should…my mother wants to come in… I know I have to…I have to open this door… come on! Yuna! Open this…be brave please…_

Her hands shook uncontrollably, she could even feel her entire body shaking. At that moment, it felt that all of her strength and will had been drained from her whole body. This was an extremely familiar sensation, something that she had felt before…a long time ago…

_Little Yuna kneeling by her mothers' side, holding her hands tightly and begging with a tiny desperate voice for her mother not to leave her. That silver knife stuck out from her mother's stomach like a sore thumb, blood spreading across the white dress. "Don't die…please!" Little Yuna begged, as she gripped her mothers' cold hands tighter within her tiny warm hands. Her mother glanced at her, it must have took all the energy she had left…to give her daughter a last small smile… before the face was frozen in place… "Please someone save her!" Someone help!" Little Yuna shouted and screamed, but no one came… _

"**Just open the door, baby – And I'll stay by your side… I promise…" (mothers' voice)**

Yuna pulled the door towards her just slightly, but something else stopped her in her tracks… and it didn't take her long to realize that there was something blue glowing in the distant to her right. Something that looked like a cube.

"My heir…"

Yuna stared at the cube, which was speaking to her… with the firm commanding but soothing voice…

"That voice is tricking you… think harder… your mother was smiling at you… why?"

Yuna shook her head slowly, "She smiled at me, because… I listened to her…"

"… Remember the real memories… not the illusions…" said the voice calmly.

_Little Yuna was hiding behind the door to her fathers' office. "Baby girl, no matter what…Do not open this door…keep your fathers' research safe…promise me…Don't open this door!" Little Yuna pressed her body against the door, "Mother, what about you…?" She heard no reply, except a loud thud that sounded like someone had fallen to the ground. A while later, when everything was quiet. Yuna opened the door… and at the ground was… _

"**Kazran! You are really an annoyance!" **

Yuna let go of the silver handle, as though it had burnt her. She felt herself falling backwards but she was caught quickly by someone. The darkness faded almost immediately, Yuna had no choice but squint her eyes.

"It took a while to break into your barrier, Tenebria."


	6. Chapter 6

Illusionist

Yuna noticed immediately that they weren't in the bathroom anymore, they were in a weird space…dimension of sorts. Where the walls were fleshy pink, there was no ceiling or ground. And Yuna realized to her disgust that there were eye balls on the walls; blood flowing from each socket dripping slowly down the wall.

"Yuna, I am going to have to put you down." Kazran said calmly.

Yuna who was still in shock at what she was seeing, had nothing to say but silently nod to his request. Kazran let her down from his arms gently and stood in front of her.

"Celdi" He muttered, and Yuna saw and felt a green sphere surround her.

_Stay inside this shield. _

Yuna heard his voice, but he wasn't moving his mouth. She glanced at him quickly, _I can hear you in my mind…_

_Yes, its telepathy. _

Yuna met his eyes quickly, then nodded again…

Kazran looked away from her and then glanced around. Without warning, he shot blue flames from his hands towards the empty space on his right causing a cloud of dark dust to rise from the impact.

A pink sphere materialized from the dust cloud.

"Aw, come on…" Yuna recognized the playful voice immediately.

The sphere expended and from it, a pink hair girl emerged. She was wearing a crop-top and black leggings, her pigtails was extremely long. Yuna thought they looked like whips and she even took mental notes on how fashionable this girl seemed to be.

"Tenebria…"

"And Kazran…long time no see." The pink hair girl grinned before taking a quick look at Yuna then at back at him.

"I see you have found your heir…" She said, her voice starting to sound a little dangerous and unhappy.

Kazran didn't reply, he looked at her coldly and Tenebria did the same.

Yuna stood there quietly, she wasn't sure what she should be doing. She felt protected by the shield yet she also felt afraid. There was an unnerving atmosphere, and it made her stomach flip uncomfortably. Yet, she knew that she could not take her eyes off them. That pink haired girl especially, modified her memory in a way that seemed so real to her, she almost…probably made a bad decision if Kazran didn't step in in time_…_

"You know…the heir you have chosen this time is pretty weak…"

Yuna glanced Kazran…_heir? _

Tenebria put her hands to her mouth and yawned, "Are you sure she can help you with your infliction…?"

Yuna thought she saw Kazran flinch, but it was so slight that it might as well didn't happen.

Tenebria looked at Yuna with a pitiful withering look "Poor girl, your mind is so messed up and weak, controlling you is stupidly easy."

Yuna was unsure what type of look she gave in response to the taunt, she wanted to give a defiant look but at that moment it probably wasn't. _After all,_ _she did nearly fall for her illusions a few minutes ago, Tenebria was right…she is easy to fool. _

"I…"

Kazran on the other hand, walked in front of Yuna and shielded her from Tenebria cold cruel gaze. He shot a quick blue flame at Tenebria which she dodged rather effortlessly. She retaliated with her own attacks – shooting some well-aimed fire balls at Kazran. The attack stopped in its tracks when Kazran put his palm up, and he shot them back at Tenebria without missing a beat.

_Don't fall for her tricks. _

Yuna heard his voice in her head.

_I'm sorry…_

Kazran did a double take when she said that, and that split second was all it took for Tenebria to close the gap between herself and Kazran from the back.

_Watch out! Behind you! _

Yuna screamed a warning when she noticed the pink hair girl closing in and Kazran not sensing it or moving out of the way. Tenebria's fire balls missed Kazran's shoulder by a split second as he was able to dodge them in time due to Yuna's warning, which made the pink hair girl shot a look of displeasure.

"…_Their connection is getting stronger within this dimensional space..."_ Tenebria sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, it's time to go." She cooed, smiling at the pair. She raised her hand to the sky, and it began to glow bright pink.

'_It's time to go to sleep' – Tenebria chanted as she brought the ball of flame down on the pair. _

Kazran rushed to Yuna's side and grabbed her by the waist.

"The dimensional space will be breaking soon, Yuna…" he told her quickly and calmly as he placed a green shield around the both of them.

_Remember my name. Kazran, your guardian. _

_If you look hard enough, I'm always by your side. _


End file.
